Panggil Saja
by revabhipraya
Summary: "Mulai saat ini, panggil saja Minerva, Tuan Longbot―maaf, Neville." #Syukuran300 untuk qunnyv19


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon (Next Generation Era), OOC.

 **Summary:** "Mulai saat ini, panggil saja Minerva, Tuan Longbot―maaf, Neville."

 **Panggil Saja** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk qunnyv19 dalam rangka syukuran 300 fanfiksi_

* * *

.

.

.

Neville Longbottom menghela napas pendek sebelum menaiki tangga patung emas burung raksasa―hippogrif? Atau apa? Dia lupa―yang kini ada di hadapannya. Dia sudah sering melewati tangga ini, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar memasukinya. Yah, kenapa pula ia harus? Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sesuatu yang benar-benar spesial, toh?

Setelah keberaniannya terkumpul, Neville melangkahkan kaki. Dilangkahinya anak tangga demi anak tangga hingga ia mencapai pintu. Baru saja Neville mau mengetuk pintu saat tahu-tahu pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan besar dengan pigura lukisan manusia di segala sisi dinding.

Hal pertama yang Neville lihat adalah sebuah topi lusuh di atas rak. Ah, topi yang mengawali tujuh tahun pengabdiannya di Hogwarts. Topi yang diam-diam menciptakan secercah harapan di dalam dirinya; harapan untuk menjadi sosok yang selama ini hanya dapat ia idamkan.

"Tuan Longbottom."

Atensi Neville teralihkan kepada sesosok wanita berwajah tirus yang duduk di balik meja besar di tengah tuangan. Jubah hijau zamrud, topi miring, dan kacamata yang dikenakannya masih sama, Neville tidak pernah bisa lupa. Wanita itu adalah Minerva McGonagall, kepala asramanya dulu dan tentu saja, pengajar Transfigurasi.

"S-selamat siang, Profesor McGonagall," sapa Neville sambil melangkah menghampiri meja tersebut. "Saya harap saya datang tepat waktu."

Minerva mengalihkan pandangan kepada jam kantungnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Lebih cepat dua menit, lebih tepatnya."

Neville mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Langsung saja, Tuan Longbottom." Minerva melipat tangannya lalu menatap Neville dalam-dalam. "Seperti yang sudah kauketahui, kau ada di sini untuk mengisi lowongan pengajar Herbologi yang sudah tidak lagi diisi oleh Profesor Sprout."

"Benar," sahut Neville sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ya," Minerva mendongakkan kepalanya, "dan berdasarkan hasil seleksi administrasi, saya dengan bangga menginformasikan bahwa kau diterima menjadi pengajar Herbologi di Hogwarts untuk tahun ajaran ini sampai seterusnya."

Mata Neville spontan melebar. "Sungguh, Profesor?"

Minerva tersenyum sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Selamat datang kembali di Hogwarts, Tuan Longbottom."

Oh!" Neville mendesah bahagia. "Terima kasih, Profesor! Terima kasih banyak! Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda!"

"Kurasa memang tidak." Minerva berjalan melintasi Neville. "Ikuti aku, Tuan Longbottom. Akan kutunjukkan di mana letak kamarmu."

Neville buru-buru mengekor.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Minerva melangkah menuruni tangga menuju aula besar. Langkahnya terhenti di depan koridor barat sebelum ia berbelok masuk ke dalamnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kauketahui, Tuan Longbottom, rumah kaca berada di koridor barat," ucap Minerva sambil terus berjalan. "Aku tidak akan banyak menjelaskan letak ini dan itu karena memang tidak banyak perubahan berarti sejak kau lulus. Mungkin kondisi rumah kaca akan terlihat sedikit berbeda karena Pomona meninggalkan banyak tanaman baru untuk dipelajari para murid."

"Baik, Profesor."

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dalam hening, akhirnya Minerva dan Neville tiba di depan rumah kaca. Benar kata Minerva, Neville mendapati beberapa tanaman baru di depan rumah kaca yang tidak ada di sana saat ia lulus beberapa tahun silam.

Minerva membawa Neville masuk ke dalam. Mereka menyusuri rumah kaca demi rumah kaca yang saling berhubungan. Saat akhirnya sampai di ujung rumah kaca, Minerva menyibak sebuah daun raksasa dan membuka pintu yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Neville bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, apakah ia pernah melihat pintu itu saat Profesor Sprout mengajaknya minum teh bersama dulu?

"Ini adalah kamarmu selama tinggal di Hogwarts," jelas Minerva sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil di balik pintu tadi. Neville melirik ke dalam dan hanya dapat melihat sebuah kasur, sebuah rak buku yang hampir penuh, dan sebuah meja kerja. "Tidak terlalu besar kalau dilihat dari sini, tapi kuharap cukup untukmu, Tuan Longbottom."

"Ini sangat cukup, Profesor McGonagall," angguk Neville mantap. "Terima kasih banyak atas kepercayaan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda."

"Bagus." Minerva kembali menutup pintu kamar tersebut. "Sekadar saran, sebaiknya pintu ini diberikan mantra supaya murid tidak asal masuk. Daun besar ini cukup untuk menipu penglihatan, tetapi tidak dapat menipu rasa penasaran."

"Saya paham."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silakan berkeliling dulu." Minerva berdeham pelan. "Setelah itu, kau boleh pulang dan datang kembali sebelum 31 Agustus. Ya?"

"Baik, Profesor."

"Sebenarnya, Tuan Longbottom." Minerva mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Agak aneh rasanya memanggil sesama profesor dengan sebutan profesor."

Neville mengernyitkan dahi. "Maaf, Profesor?"

"Mulai saat ini, panggil saja Minerva, Tuan Longbot―" Minerva berdeham lagi, "―maaf, Neville."

Neville melongo. "P-Profesor?"

"Minerva," ralatnya pelan, tetapi tegas.

"O-oh, ya." Nevilla berdeham pelan. Badannya bergerak-gerak pelan, kentara sekali menunjukkan rasa canggung. "B-baik, M-Minerva."

Minerva mengangguk satu kali. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Neville sambil berkata, "Kalau boleh permisi, Neville, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kutandatangani di kantor."

"Tentu, Prof―Minerva," balas Neville sambil memberikan akses bagi Minerva untuk lewat. "Saya akan pulang setelah melihat-lihat rumah kaca sebentar."

"Baiklah." Minerva memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Selamat siang, Neville."

"Selamat siang juga, Minerva."

Minerva melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Neville sendirian di dalam rumah kaca. Selama beberapa saat, Neville hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Benarkah kini dia telah menjadi salah seorang pengajar Hogwarts? Benarkah Minerva McGonagall baru saja memberinya kepercayaan dengan memberikan kesempatan untuk mengajar? Benarkah ini semua bukan mimpi?

Neville tersenyum kecil. Hannah harus segera dikabari mengenai pekerjaan barunya ini.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Halooo! Halo Qunny!

Terima kasih atas request-mu yang wow ini karena aku jadi beneran muter otak untuk menemukan cerita yang pas wkwkwk. Semoga kamu suka ya Qun! Dan ... aduh, aku seriusan gak yakin atas ke-IC-an Minerva dan Neville di sini (...) tapi kuharap kamu tetap menikmati ceritanya yang sengaja kubuat fluffy fluffy bikin gemas (?)

Untuk detail kamar di belakang rumah kaca dan rumah kaca yang makin rimbun itu ... aku ngarang, sih. Kalau ada yang tau dimana kamar para profesor di Hogwarts, aku akan sangat senang kalau diberi tahu!

Daaan untuk pembaca lainnya, semoga karyaku memuaskan! Ditunggu komentar kalian!


End file.
